Family Games
by geeky-goth-girl-13
Summary: Katniss has been keeping secrets. What are they? An A/U of the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every day was the same in District 12. At least, it was the same for Katniss Everdeen. Or, that's what everyone thought her name was at least. And every morning she would get up, put on her 'fathers' old hunting jacket, check on her younger sister, and have a glaring contest with her sister's cat, and sneak past the electric fence into the forest to hunt the game that her family would eat and sell or trade whatever was left over. But today was different. Today was reaping day, her sister Primrose's first reaping.

Prim had been through a nightmare the night before, fearing her own imminent chances at being reaped from the hunger games. Katniss hated the games, and even though she sat with her sister and held her, assuring her she wouldn't get chosen because her name was only in the reaping bowl once. All she could do was pray that her sister wouldn't be chosen. And even if Prim was reaped, Katniss had a plan.

"I laid some clothes out for you Katniss," her mother whispered as if lost in thought, and emptily. "Go wash up."

Katniss sighed as she finished looking over Prim before she tucked her sister's shirt tail in and went to clean herself up in the small metal tub that served as the Everdeen family bath. When she was done she noticed that the clothes her mother had laid out were actually only one piece of clothing. An old dress of her mother's from when she was far younger than she was now and had lived in the town. Katniss' 'father' had been from the Seam, and when her mother had married him, she had given up her lucky and provided for life for the sickness and starvation of the Seam.

"Let me do your hair," her mother insister as she intricately braided her hair. This was one thing she let her mother do. Have Mr. Everdeen had passed away in a coal mining accident, her mother had become withdrawn, and Katniss had been left to raise Prim. Lately her mother had been doing better, but she wasn't quite there yet, and Katniss just didn't trust her.

As Prim and Katniss approached the table for signing in, Prim became nervous, Katniss pulled her aside and crouched down before speaking to her younger sister.

"Prim, relax, everything is going to be fine. Look, they're going to prick your finger, take some blood, it doesn't hurt a lot, only a little. Now, I want you to sign in and then go sit with the little kids. I'll find you later," Katniss assured as she stood up pushed her sister into line, standing a few people behind her so she could keep an eye on her sister. And soon after the Effie gave her speech, showed the video from the capitol that they showed at all of the reapings and was now picking the first name from the reaping bowl, the girl, and Katniss waited with baited breath.

"And our first tribute is, PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" Effie called with a smile on her face as everyone froze. For everyone knew about Katniss and her love for her sweet younger sister, her sister who wanted nothing more than to be a healer in the Seam and to help the people around her. And now that wouldn't happen. At least that's what everyone thought as Prim made a slow careful walk up to the stage, until….

"PRIM!" Katniss called as she struggled against the Peace Keepers, "PRIM!" She kept struggling but the Peace Keepers where strong and didn't stop until she yelled instead, "I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute." With that she ran over to her sister and calmed her, told her to find their mother, and attempted to calm her down until her friend Gale came over and removed Prim.

"Come on up dear," Effie encouraged. "Well everyone, we have our first tribute. What's your name my dear."

"Katniss Mellark."

"And why did you volunteer my dear?"

"Prim is my younger sister. My half sister," Katniss said as she stared at the crowd. It had come as a shock to everyone to hear Katniss state her name.

"Well, everyone give a nice round of applause to Katniss," but instead the crowd was silent as everyone raised their hands to their mouths and kissed their fingers before saluting Katniss with three fingers. "And, now for the boys," Effie said irritated as she drove straight into the bowl with all of the boys names without any of the fanfare she had used while picking Prim's name.

"Peeta Mellark." And with that Peeta walked up to the stage and engulfed Katniss in the safety of his embrace.

"Don't worry Katniss, I promise you that you two will make it out of this safely. I will make sure of it," he whispered in her ear as Effie grabbed their attention.

"Now, Katniss when you said that Primrose was your half sister, is Peeta your brother?"

"No, Peeta and I got married about three months ago," Katniss whispered as Peeta held her closer and tighter. Making sure that she was still there and still with him.

"Here in District 12, you never know if you'll wake up the nest morning, especially if you're from the Seam. Katniss and I, we didn't want to waste any time that we might have together. Now, I need to do my job and protect my family. I already know that I'm not coming out of these games, because until I'm dead. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that my family comes out of this alive."

"How brave and daring of you. But Katniss, that begs the question of what was your name before you married Peeta, was it Everdeen?" Effie asked.

"No," Katniss answered, shocking everyone. "I share a mother with prim, and I have my fathers name."

"Well, what is it?" Effie prompted.

"Abernathy. My name is Katniss Abernathy."

**A/N So, if you check my profile you'll notice I have several stories that haven't been updated in a very long time. And that is because I have a broken flash drive and the flash drive is the only copy of my stories. Please forgive me. Also, should I continue with this story or not? Please review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katniss sat staring straight ahead as Effie talked on and on about the capitol and what they could expect while they were there. Finally she excused herself to 'go find Haymitch.'

"Kat, I promise you, that your father and I are going to do everything in our power to keep you safe. Now, your dad won this once, he can help, I know he doesn't talk about it much to you, but-"

Peeta was cut off by the doors opening and Haymitch coming in. "Congratulations," he said as he poored himself a drink. "Where's the ice?"

"I don't know," Peeta answered. "What's the plan?"

"Hold up, most of you aren't so eager. What plan?"

"How to get sponsors and get Katniss out alive," Peeta said angrily, upset to see hisfather in law in such a state of drunken depression.

"Well, the plan is that you except that you're going to die and know, in your heart, that there was nothing I could do," Haymitch answered.

Katniss got upset and stormed out of the room.

"Great going Haymitch, I mean, it's not like your daughter is in this year's games or anything!" Peeta growled as he followed Katniss to her room where they cuddled for the night. Just in silence watching recaps of the past years games.

The next morning Katniss woke up to Peeta gone from the room and figured that he had gone to get food. So she got up and dressed before braiding her hair.

"Well come join us," Haymitch muttered, "I was just giving some life saving advice on how to find shelter. Which of course would come in handy if you were in fact still alive."

"How do you find shelter?" Katniss asked as she sat down and grabbed a bit of everything except coffee.

"Hold up sweetheart. I just got up, pass the marmalade," Haymitch answered her. "I'm not giving you two special treatment just because you're married."

"Yeah, well get over it. Now, pass the marmalade," he repeated right before Katniss stabbed a knife into the table right by his hand.

"That is mahogany!" Effie exclaimed.

"Congatulations, you killed a place mat," Haymitch said with humor as Peeta got up and looked over the city before entertaining the crowd. When Katniss didn't get up Haymitch turned to her. "You better keep that knife. He knows what he's doing."

Before Katniss knew it she was being waxed, washed and plucked all over by the assistants of her personal assistant. She saw them whispering and questioned them before she managed to be finished and sent to her stylist whom they told her was called Cinna.

In a new room she lay stock still as she waited for Cinna, a paper robe covering her as the door opened.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," a man said as he entered, the only thing signaling him as being from the capitol being his accent, his earrings, and his gold eyeliner. "I'm here to help in any way I can."

"Can you make my clothes more padded at my stomach, and loose dresses?" to questioned.

"Yes, why?" Cinna questioned as he went through plans in his head. Katniss leaned over and whispered something in his ear. When she was done, he gave her a small, sad smile and a nod before helping her into the outfit her had picked out for her to wear during the parade and did her hair elaborately with simple makeup.

Once done she was escorted to her chariot that she would share with Peeta and Cinna explained the fake fire to the two of them. Finally it was time and Katniss and Peeta watched as the other districts went ahead of them.

Everyone was amazed once District 12 came out and Katniss and Peeta joined hands, holding them high for everyone to see. At the end, a speech, given by the president of Panem, President Snow. Now was the time to sleep and train. Her father gave her and Peeta limited help but help none the less. The individual scoring sessions were when Katniss got mad and shot an arrow into the loft for the game makers, right at an apple in the mouth of a roast pig. "Thank you, for your consideration," she finished before she stormed out.

Effie was not happy to say the least. But her father came in and gave her a thumbs up as they all sat around waiting for the scores to be announced. "Nice shooting sweetheart. What did they say, when you shot the arrow?"

"Well, they looked pretty shocked," Katniss said from her spot cuddled up next to Peeta, who had his arm on her stomach and was rubbing circles.

Haymitch laughed as he sat down. "Now what did you say? 'Thank you for your,'"

"'For your consideration,'" Katniss finished as they started with the scores, everyone celebrating both of their scores. Peeta an eight, Katniss an eleven. Dinner was held in high spirits as Peeta sat in his room coming up with a plan for getting Katniss out of the arena.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart," Haymitch said. "Peeta asked to be trained separately. I don't know why, but he does."

"Thanks dad. And Please, whatever sponsor money you get, don't use it on just me. Use it evenly between me and Peeta."

"I can't promise that princess. You know full well that I already promised myself, your mother, and Peeta that I'm getting the two of you out."

"Daddy, please, you know how much Peeta means to me."

"I do know that. I also know that I gave you way to the boy because I trusted him to take care of you, and I still do. He will protect you. Even if it means that he dies."

"Wait," Effie said, "Haymitch, Katniss id your daughter?"

**A/N Chapter 2. Please tell me how you feel on the story. Are people getting all of my hints yet? And what are they about?**


End file.
